creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG____NEWSECTIONLINK__ /Archive 1/ If your page has been deleted, leave a message on this page with your reason as to why it should be undeleted. And please, please, PLEASE sign your posts, either with four tildes (~~~~) or the Signature button. Der Alptraum Waffe Part One: Ghostly Flames I was wondering why my story Der Alptraum Waffe Part One: Ghostly Flames got deleted? It was a good fresh story (also the first in an intended series) and was edited by a few different people including myself. I made sure to go over the rules before posting and nothing seemed to be wrong with it. I was hoping to have the story back up if at all possible please to continue with the series. If anything i would at least like to know why it was deleted for future reference to make better stories in the future. Thank you for your time and consideration. User:TheEyeofDarkness 7:17, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Spindle I wrote that pasta from the eyes of a police officer writing a journal about a case he had, so many of the possible grammar mistakes were (most likely) intentional. Also, the way I saw it, many of the errors could be used as an element of immersion in this story, if you will. I based it off of a dream I had, and my occasional insomnia, and I also figured out that sometimes a vague detail can make a story more scary, because there's less description, so say if you were in the shower and you heard an "abnormal noise", you would be more scared than if the story said, "The killer drops a fork on the ground before he kills you". Because that's such a specific noise, then it leaves nothing to the imagination, and fear is emitted by the imagination. You wouldn't know what to expect, and for the shreik, which may be veiwed as a cliche, I inculded a sound file of a barn owl's scream, which if you live in an area where barn owls live, can bring back memories of the Creepypasta, kind of like almost every dog owner, after reading Smiledog, checked their dog's teeth, just to be sure. The picture I drew for it, I will admit, was low quality, but it was the best I could do, and I wanted to have a picture to accompany the more vague description of Spindle's body. If I had experience or materials to use and create digital art, I would, but I was hoping that the picture looked like an artist vaguely sketched it and then the police officer put it into his journal. I didn't want it to be too high quality, because then it would seem to professional for an average officer. That's all I have to say, I won't give you the, "I spent so much time on it!" and the, "but it wuz sooper gud gramr bro", because I know you don't want to hear it. I personally despise digging down into my heart of coal to find those little "touchy feely" emotions, and so I'd assume that you do, too, so I'll just leave it at this. My Imagination I would like to appeal against the deletion of my original creepypasta, i believe that there were no grammatical errors of any kind, unneeded details, or any cliches, i would greatly appreciate if you consider my appeal. --ModeratelyMorbid (talk) 03:08, December 6, 2013 (UTC)ModeratelyMorbid Wolf Faced Twilight Why did you delete my pasta? People liked it, It met all the needs, so WHY DID YOU DELETE IT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? plz plz plz! bring it backWolf Faced Twilight (talk) 18:30, December 15, 2013 (UTC) The Simpsons: Tapped Out (Evil Homer) I thought that this story was pretty uniqe, I don't understand why it was deleted. Was it the title, was it because I metioned EA or the game itself? I'd love to have the story back up and if there's anything that I could change on it then I'd be more than happy to. Lordus (talk) 08:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Only Dreams Now Hey, my first story, Only Dreams Now, got deleted. I believed it to have been rather good quality and it was a completely original story. If it cant be restored, I would atleast ask that I recieve another copy of it and possibly some feedback. --FlutterShyGuy (talk) 18:18, November 13, 2013 (UTC)FlutterShyGuy The Damnation of Isaac I don't know why my pasta was deleted, I felt that I put in effort into making it. I didn't use cliches or anything like that. Everything in it was something that could have happened in the game. I don't know, just please reconsider the deletion? I understand you're doing a cleansing of the video game section, but they aren't that many BoI creepy pasta anyway, there hasn't been a bar set for them. Give mine, or at least some of the others a chance as well. I understand that quality is an important feature to the site, but if you don't have a few of each, no one will aspire to say "I can do better than that." and many people wouldn't try. I'm off the soapbox now, but I'd like to hear feedback. Superlife95 (talk) 15:28, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Super Fallout 3 Numbers Station Although I didn't actually write this pasta, I found out it was deleted and decided to try for an appeal. Fallout 3 Numbers Station was a videogame creepypasta involving the idea that after meeting certain conditions, one could hear a strange station come up on the Pipboy's radio that only played back numeric codes. It was a decent pasta; it wasn't gory, but the information that developed about the station made the reader feel unsettled and creeped out. It's not mine, but I feel that it was a good pasta that should have stayed despite the blanket ban on videogame pasta. Please consider Fallout 3: Numbers Station for appeal. Thank you.No, there is no escape. The gateway is open, and you are all coming with me! (talk) 22:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) : Bit of a slip-up on my part; I originally intended to remove this from the batch delete list. Must have slipped my mind. Anyway, restored. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:00, November 15, 2013 (UTC) The picture in the wall Hi, i wrote "The picture in the wall", i'm not saying it's good, but i would like to know why it has been deleted, two users had edited my post, and i couldn't seen what they had changed, and i'm brazilian and i have dificulties to translate it to english. Well, please answer it. LOLSKELETONS have deleted my pasta. My creepypasta of binding of isaac has been deleted multiple times :( : Falls below our standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:49, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Jessica the Hood Hey I wanted to know if you get put my story back up, I made this story especially for halloween day and put a good amount of effort into it. If their are similarities between my story I do apologize because that was not my intention, as far as I knew when writing it I thought I was submitting an original story. If the reason that it was deleted was because it didn't get put in the article listing for J then I must apologize once again, I don't know if the site layout is new or if I'm just ignornant but I looked all over the site and wasn't able to find the article listing for alphabetical order. I was only able to find the article listing for user names so I thought that might be enough. Please get back to me on this when you can and thank you for your time. User:Darkwolf6666 Hello again, sorry I don't want to sound like a broken record but I was hoping that my story Jessica the Hood could have the deletion appealed. Thank you for your time. user:Darkwolf6666 A Hetalia creepy-pasta I just want to know why you deleted it. Dude what the heck! Come on man, this was a real creepypasta that took me a whole hour to make! Dude, I mean really! What the heck! It wasn't even a whole 5 minutes before you deleted it! Jeez! First off, how the hell is a creepypasta of a japanese comedy show supposed to be scary??? Plus: Is there really anything creepy in hetalia? The best content in that show for a creepypasta is the Russia representative. :P The Ultimate Ghost-booster ( and his advice board!) 22:49, November 25, 2013 (UTC) DOT.exe It was a good pasta. Why was it deleted? Can't you move it offsite? FokkerTISM (talk) 10:40, November 15, 2013 (UTC) The Ghost of Jack the Ripper I am the maker of "The Ghost of Jack the Ripper" and I was wondering why exactly it was deleted? I see nothing wrong with the contents or story of this. After all, it was only part 1 (I was not able to complete it all and I planned on making more parts to it to leave people on a cliffhanger). So please reply on what exactly was wrong with it and what I can do to make it better.. DarkLegionXXX (talk) 19:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Sleep Well : It should be noted that we do not accept unfinished pages. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:10, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::It was complete, it was Part 1 and I was going to make a Part 2, Part 3 etc.. Or you could say Chapters... so I will name it "The ghost of Jack the Ripper: Chapter 1". It DOES say we are allowed to do that. ::DarkLegionXXX (talk) 18:15, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Sleep Well ::: I just removed that section of the rule, as it was outdated and frankly more trouble than it's worth. Please complete the story and then submit an appeal. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:59, November 16, 2013 (UTC) The Clown's Room Why did you delete my story, The Clown's Room? It was an original story with an original video I made to accompany it. This is unfair as I worked hard on this. The Woodman I have no idea why my pasta was deleted...I checked for grammar errors and misspellings, and i think it was a great pasta. A little boy with an axe isn't cliche, i've never heard of the idea of a boy dropping an axe until the head hits the ground and everyone dissapearing without a trace...so...i'm sorry if this sounds rude, but this is my first pasta, so it's gonna be a little bad. TheWoodman (talk) 07:18, November 16, 2013 (UTC) The Devil of the Pine Barrens I tried to make it up to par with this site's standards. I worked on the general structure of it so that it would be better than its predecessor. I would like it if you could undelete it. If it isn't on par with this site's standards, I will improve on it.Dinner111 (talk) 20:42, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Raven-master I wrote this pasta a couple of days ago, and when i came back to edit it, i found it had been deleted. I checked all rules, and made sure it was allowed, and the copy that was deleted was not finished, as it was a rough draft, i planned to rewrite it, but i did not have a chance for awhile, hence why it was up for awhile. im asking for a chance to rewrite it the way i wanted, please put it back up. Definesurvival (talk) 20:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Sonic 3 - What Happened to Tails? I really don't understand why my post was deleted. I think it was rather well thought out and unique for the most part. I also think it was realistic enough to believe and has just the right level of eerieness that doesn't go over the top. I even included a picture to accompany it. I put a lot of effort into making this, so I'm curious to know what's apparently wrong with it. I understand the deletion of creepypastas that are too similar to another or are too trite, but yet I'm still seeing countless takes on the Tails Doll and other things that are done to death. It doesn't add up to why mine got the axe. --SubliminalOvercast (talk) 06:25, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Mutilated Martin Creepypasta: Mutilated Martin: Was my Pasta too cliche? If so, I've made quite a few improvements. Or, maybe, It was badly written? May I please have you either undelete it, or let me repost it on here? If not, can you possibly tell me what was wrong with it? I really actually liked this pasta, and thought it was well written, but then again, don't all people think their stories are well written? Anyways, will you please send me some feedback? For somereason my pasta was deleted. I dont know why, either because it sucked, or it didnt seem original, but i'd just like to have it back to share with some friends. ZuriathonZuriathon (talk) 04:20, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Smackdown vs Raw 2666 hello, I was the writer for smackdown vs raw 2666. I noticed that it was deleted and I'm here to find out why exactly. I'm not upset just confused, the story had a 4 out of 5 star rating and two positive comments (and a random statement), so it couldn't have been that bad. Perhaps the reason was for copywrite issues or my inactivaty. If you bring it back, that'll make me happy. If you keep it deleted, I'll understand. If you do keep it deleted, can you atleast tell me why exactly so I won't feel so left in the dark. Thank you. Omega88x (talk) 04:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Omega88XOmega88x (talk) 04:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : It might have something to do with the fact that I've been mass deleting video games pastas in an effort to raise the abysmal quality level of the video games category. Oh, and the title being "Smackdown vs Raw 2666". I will try to look over it again when I have the time though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:14, November 21, 2013 (UTC) : I'm glad you did find the time to judge my story. Like I said, I'm not upset, just confused. Did it fail to meet standards or was it too many cliches? Would certain changes to the story be able to pass minimal standards? Also, is there any chance of getting the story back up even if it was denied, after I changed some of the cliches. If you could respond, I'll be grateful. Omega88x (talk) 05:04, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Omega88x : NIGHT NIGHT was my first story and unfortunately I lost its backup file. I want to know why it was deleted. And I was also looking forward to showing it to my friends. Please tell me why it was deleted. Adamwalker (talk) 02:27, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Another Life Hey,I'd like to know why my pasta by the name of "Another Life" has been deleted twice,if you could respond,I'd be eternally grateful to know what I'm doing wrong. Julcek (talk) 09:50, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :# This is not a place for asking why your pasta was deleted. It's a place for contesting deletion(s). :# It was deleted because it didn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:04, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Little Miss Mary My first pasta I would like to know why it was deleted. I had thought it out, went over it a thousand times. I wanted to show some of my friends. If I broke a rule or something like that, please tell me and i will correct it. I would love for it to be undeleted. I hope I havent wasted your time, Sincerely LittleMissMary732 Please reply LittleMissMary732 (talk) 03:31, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Another Life Sorry if I'm getting annoying ^^; I can understand why you deleted it the third time,I failed to capitalize the title correctly. However,the first two times it was capitalized as the quality standards state,I don't think it was a wall of text either time and I tried my best when it came to the grammar since English isn't my first language. I would love to know what I have to change for it to not get deleted. Julcek (talk) 06:07, November 22, 2013 (UTC) my story Candace's revenge got deleted i was new and finally getting started to post here i was only making this work for the first time and if you could bring it back up i would appreciate it please and thank you Candace's Revenge Deletiion Appeal Hey I was Trying to make this one alil more better then before my story was worked on very hard and you deleted it come on I followed the rules and I tried to make sure everything was right so If you don't mind I want my story Candace's Revenge put back up please Welcome Home, Ellie. Honestly, I've worked hard on rewriting the story. It took hours, and I've shown it to others, and they found it worthy of this wiki. If not though, I'd be fine with posting it somewhere else. Just stating that effort and time was put into it, and I find it to be good enough for this site. Rose Hallows (talk) 16:40, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Rayman GBC GAME OVER Hai SKELLY. I know, I haven't been here for a while and I know things have been odd involving me and, well, DOING STUFF, but I would like to ask exactly why this was deleted? Because, it's not the problem that I want the story back (I saved a copy... On a computer that is broken... Hrrng...) but I didn't seem to find a reason as to why. It simply said it was deleted. Is it the title? Because it IS almost all caps... Anyways. I just want to know WHY first, then I'll see if I actually want it back on here. Thanks for bothering to read my shit (seeing as no one does XD). Your faithful... Umm... Acquaintance, Recently my post They are coming was reposted and with BAD i understood why but then i would like to know why it was deleted by moosejuice after i fixed it i really tried and i atleast put TO BE CONTINUED at the end so it wouldn't be flagged as unfinished if you want i will try to fix it and show it to you on pastebin : But by all means, show us a fixed version. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:57, November 25, 2013 (U Twilight The Sirin Y did you delete twilight the siren lolskeletons, it followed all the guidelines, it made my family shiver can you plz undelete it? if so thx Twilight The Siren (talk) 22:18, November 26, 2013 (UTC)twilight the siren : Falls below our standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:49, November 26, 2013 (UTC) The Choke I'm wondering why my pasta was deleted, I read the rules about it not getting deleted which were correct your story, learn how to tell a story and do you know how to write. I'm pretty sure I did all those in hoping that pasta wouldn't be deleted. I've always like Creepypastas, i read them all the time, I just thought it was time for me to make one of my own. Xxgrizzxx115 (talk) 01:46, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Xxgrizzxx115 Hey made the pasta My Cannibal Thanksgiving and i believe it was deleted. And I was just wonder what were the reasons why it was? I felt that it was within the guide lines of the site and hope that it could be saved. If not, could you send me a copy of it for off the top of my head and wanted to do a reading of it for my youtube channel. Guys' Night Out My pasta "Guys' Night Out" was deleted, even though it met the quality standards. It was NSFW, but I marked it as such. Could you provide a reason as to why you deleted it, and whether I could put it back up? Dubiousdugong (talk) 18:39, November 28, 2013 (UTC) : It violated Wikia's Terms of Use (this, specifically). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:24, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : Update: '''I removed all sexual activity from the story. Is it acceptable to repost now? : Dubiousdugong (talk) 21:43, December 8, 2013 (UTC) The Curse Of The Violin My creepypasta, The Curse Of The Violin, was deleted. I edited it, and it was pretty good. If you can, please put it back. It was my first one. You Will Suffer (i can't get this to work :/ ) so my story was taken down... could it be put back up i thought it followed all the rules. Scoutpie (talk) 11:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Scoutpie No Escape I don't see why my second version of the pasta was deleted. It wasn't a wall of text, it was original, not a spin-off. I don't see how new pastas have a chance. But could you tell me why mine was deleted please? I realize that there was one written in 2011, deleted by Cleric. I wrote the one that was uploaded on November 30th, 2013 IWillGertrudYourSoul (talk) 23:28, December 1, 2013 (UTC) HALO: Flood Assault So I wrote a creepypasta a while back called HALO: Flood Assault (Or something like that, it was like five months ago, I didn't hear about its deletion until today). They said it was deleted for containing blacklisted content, and what I think happened is that they saw the phrase Sonic.exe in there, and they assumed I was writing a spinoff. Well I wasn't, that was in there because I was saying that I personally know the guy who wrote that particular pasta. In fact, he plays Halo in me within this very story. If there is another reason it was deleted, please tell me, so that I can fix it because I assure you, my idea was (to my knowledge) completely original. Thanks, TheOneTrueKyle (talk)TheOneTrueKyle CORALINEMOVIE.ORIGINAL You probably remember me, but just never had time to check the updated version of CORALINEMOVIE.ORIGINAL. I'm guessing that my pasta either didn't meet up with your standards, or it was too cliche'. Either way I fixed mine and I would like to publish it. I'm sorry if this was the issue but I believe that I corrected it. Here is the updated version http://pastebin.com/nMxu4wi0 Can you please allow me to post my improved pasta? Blake2 (talk) 16:30, December 2, 2013 NewMessage Apeal I made a pasta called 'New Message' it was was interesting and edited its format was of messages in a chatbox and newspaper articles (actual pictures) and It even had a eerie ending. Ill post a link to it http://tinyurl.com/o8m8y8d --''TheOperator' 03:21, December 3, 2013 (UTC)'' : Falls below our standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) sidenote But what about funnymouth? that story is similar in some aspects. Why would that not be deleted same with mine. The mistakes in it were made as to represent common Instant messaging. If it were correct it would look fake. can you explain what i can do to maybe make it not fall under the standards? : It is very similar to funnymouth, I will give it that. The key difference is that funnymouth is well-written and presents the idea in a way that feels fresh. This is poorly written and feels more than a little rehashed. Sorry, still denied. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:40, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Return The Slab Hey, my first post "Return The Slab" got deleted. Was it because I had no comments on it, meaning that no one had seen it? Or was it because I had poor structure (which I will admit to), I'm new to editing things via wikia. I just would like to know and ask that it be undeleted please. (Shadowcrawler93 (talk) 11:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC)) Hey. Im just wondering why my pasta keeps being deleted? "Jonah is watching" Marfor666Marfor666/616 12:55, December 3, 2013 (UTC) MEEO Hello, I want to know why my story titled "MEEO" got deleted, thanks. 6/6/06 Why was my story 6/6/06 deleted and can it maybe be put back up if i can change it a bit if so what should i change <3 3/3 --''TheOperator'' 20:11, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :I was the one who deleted it, so I can tell you why. The rest is up to LOLSKELETONS. First and foremost, it was extremely cliche. Just all the 666s. Repeating the number in different contexts doesn't add much to it. Also, the "check the first word of every paragraph" gimmick is played out and added nothing. Next, it was extremely vague and lacked story. It was just a bunch of ideas: 653 years from now a bunch of people will disappear, the devil causes it or demons or possibly TV(?), the narrator is from the future and has a direct line by to 2013. It could be interesting if it were developed a lot more. On top of that there were general errors. If you're going to write a story about Satan, you should know how to spell the dude's name. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC) A Nation's Life I'm not exactly sure why my pasta A Nation's Life was deleted. I worked pretty hard on it and tried my best to make it effective. It was supposed to be a type of psycological horror complete with it ending in a way to where you know it's an eternal loop story, something that personally terryfies me. I will admit that it's not one of the more scary stories, but it is still creepy, Right? If I could at least get the reason why it was deleted, I won't mind. But I'd really like it back up. Dark Brichan (talk) 21:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC)Dark Brichan The Basement Stairs & 5:42 Deletion Appeal The Basement Stairs and 5:42 I'm confused as to why my stories were deleted. I was blocked attempting to gain a badge by uselessly adding categories, and I was stupid for that, I know (I will not do it again, I'm actually embarrased I did those stupid things). But immediately following my blockage, both of my stories were deleted for "clean-up". I am unsure of what that means, and I would like to get help understanding why these two pages were deleted. On top of that, believe it or not, I didn't write the stories down in something else before writing them in Creepypasta (they aren't saved anywhere) because I was just sort of writing them on a whim and seeing what would come out. Therefore I have no extra copies of these stories anywhere (the deleted pages were all I had of them). Could you please undelete them if possible, or if you do not want them back up because you thought the quality of writing was bad, can I somehow get extra copies of the stories? If not they are truly lost forever. Whatever you can do would be helpful and greatly appreciated. Thanks! Ringman97 (talk) 01:17, December 4, 2013 (UTC)ringman97 (Griffin Olis) Please give direction or complain in the comment coloum,can also help to correct gramma.Please kindly inform before delete.And give reasons on why deleted "DO NOT FEED"THE SKINNY MONKEY including my gramma mistakes.I am very sorry for my poor gramma.I will try to fix after informed.This is my fiirst creepypasta so kindly forgive me.Thanks a lot. Please list reasons of delete. : This is not an appeal. It is a request for feedback, which I usually do not have time to give on any one pasta I deleted. I will say that it was deleted because it fell below the quality standards and will not be re-admitted in its current state. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:21, December 4, 2013 (UTC) : ---A Shuppet's Call--- : (MZIN89) : This isn't about getting a pasta back. It's about deleting one. This story has not too many grammar mistakes, but there are quite a few cliches, not to mention it's a video game pasta. It's not popular, and was made around September 2013, and must have slipped under your radar for banning video game pastas. : The Diary Pages I am wondering why it has been deleted? I did make like just a few spelling errors for fast typing. Is that the reason it got deleted? I spent like 1 hour thinking about how this pasta should flow like and 20 - 30 minutes typing it up. (I was thinking about if it would be okay if the pasta flowed that way.) If its not the spelling mistakes then, I have no clue why it got deleted. Please List: Icestar36 (talk)--TheEyeofDarkness (talk) 00:19, December 12, 2013 (UTC) : Monty Python's Flying Elephants I was just wondering why it was deleted since I was halfway through completing the story. Itsatrap55 Itsatrap55 (talk) 22:02, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Clockwork: Origins Why you Hateing on the Name Clockwork huh? I worked real hard on it and you Remove it. I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS A BRICK WALL OF TEXT If you were to read the Story you would have understood how long it took to make it. You Don't Understand what work we writes put into stuff like that.' '''This is why i made my own wiki so F**k you creepypasta wiki or DREAM CRUCHERS WIKI Click this link for fair creepypasta posting insted of this Trash heap of a wiki Creepypastas With no Limits Wiki i think posting a pasta should be fair meaning NO LIMITS cause you admins of this site give admins a bad name. reasons why #You Follow the Rules to Closely #You just look at the pasta and delete it without even reading it #'WHAT KIND OF A RULE IS NO REPOSING EVEN I THINK THATS A RETARDED RULE''' Just avoid being too strict and you'll be decent admins insted of COMPLEATLY UNFAIR ADMINS Deathly Clockwork (talk) 20:13, December 15, 2013 (UTC)Deathly_Clockwork : You seem upset. I am sorry you're upset, but your story was below our quality standards. Please learn to properly proofread your story before attempting to put it through deletion appeal again, because I am not accepting it in its current state. Or don't. I'm not forcing you to or anything. You're the one who decided to post it here, after all. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:04, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Elaine I was wondering why my CreepyPAsta was deleted, I recreated mine with a different name because I felt that my previous CreepyPata name, The Queen of Darkness was dumb, so I wanted to stick with Elaine :) I put a lot detail into it proof readed it and i had comments saying it was good, Please reconsider, But the first time I posted my CreepyPasta it came out pretty jacked up so may I please make remake it or you undelete it :) (Elaine) Fallout 2 Vault 16 This was actually my first pasta of this kind, made from things that actually happened (more or less, most of them were glitches, and really scary in that atmosphere). If it seems like a strange, or not scary pasta, you are right, It was made to produce a certain atmosphere for the reader. I do not throughtly understand why you have deleted it, but if you could put it back, I would be very happy. Raducu22 (talk) 20:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) A Nice Guy Hello, I'm Ryonne, the writer of "A Nice Guy," one of the pastas that seems to have been recently deleted. It was a video game pasta about Earthbound. Now, I know that video game pastas are usually horrible, and I have no reason to believe that you didn't delete my pasta for quality reasons. However, I would like to say that when making the pasta, I set out to create the most original and high-quality video game pasta I could. My only fear is that you deleted it simply because it was a game pasta and for no other reason. Now I know that popularity certainly is not indicative of quality, but it might be of some note that my pasta has enjoyed a reasonable amount of success on the Some Ordinary Gamers wiki, and was read by Some Ordinary Gamers himself. If you haven't yet read my pasta, I would appreciate it if you could, and thence reconsider my submission. Of course, if it was deleted for low quality or violation of some rule I'm unaware of (my account has been dormant for a while on this site), I would also appreciate it if you could inform me of that. Thank you for considering my appeal. Ryonne (talk) 00:37, December 17, 2013 (UTC)